Bleach Legends Wiki:Policy
This is the Procedure Page for the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. All of the rules and regulations of the Committee will be listed here. It is based on 's own procedures. Policy Procedures *The committee members are bound to the support of the official policy. Thus, they maintain articles by ensuring that users make good faith edits otherwise they are entitled to undo or revert those edits. *Committee members warn members if they are violating wiki policy. *For users that engage in blatant vandalism or repeated offense of policies, the committee members can bring those users to the attention to the Admin (also known as a Captain), in the event the Admin are not aware of the issue. Nomination Procedure Members of this Wiki can nominate themselves for a seat on the Committee, either as a Captain or a Lieutenant. In the end it is the Captains who decide whether or not to allow someone on the Committee, based on vacancies or whatever the situation may be. However, keep in mind that Captains do have the right to nominate their own lieutenants. Either way, the other captains still vote. Reasons for Disapproval *They haven't contributed towards committee projects *They have caused trouble in the past *You have reason to believe that they will not perform their committee duties *They are too new Not a reason, *You don't like them Reasons for Approval *They meet all of the Criteria and have a large edit-count *They are sociable, articulate, and possess proper grammatical skills Not a reason, *You are friends Removal from the Committee A procedure for removing a Committee member has been written. Below this has been written and explained in detail. When a member has been removed for whatever reason, another member will fill his slot. *'Example:' if the Captain leaves, then the lieutenant takes his place. Removal of Seated Member Conditions under which an involuntary removal would be considered, members can always resign. * In-active for six months or more. * Repeated abuse of admin/chat moderator/rollback privileges * Non-performance/non-communication with the committee - this is different from being in-active. They might still be active in the wiki but if they suddenly stopped talking to the committee and responding to messages or looking after projects to which they are assigned, then its problem * Repeated violation of policies - remember, most people were let into the committee because they didn't have violations to their name How to remove, * The removal request be brought up on the Committee page (that's the committee page's discussion section, NOT the talk page) by one member and seconded by another. * Depending on the severity of the situation the captain might choose to put the matter straight to the Admins for them to vote for revoking roll-back rights and dropping the member from the Committee; or if the Captain is unsure the Captain can open up a vote on the matter and provided the majority of the Committee members want the person evicted, then pass it along to the Admins with the recommendation that they be dropped. Removal of the Head Captain Only thing different here is that the period of in-activity is three months, instead of six. Basically, the Head Captain is suppose to keep the thing running. If the Head Captain is not here... the absence should be more notable then the absence of a Captain or Lieutenant. So, three months of inactivity and the Head Captain gets dropped down to a Seated Officer in the First Division Project. Three months more of inactivity and the person gets dropped from the Committee entirely. As for how to remove, all members (captains AND lieutenants) have to agree on the removal of the Head Captain AND, this is very important, agree that the current First Division Lieutenant should take over as the new Head Captain. If the Lieutenant doesn't want to, then another Committee member has to be picked and the Lieutenant should be dropped to a seated position. Then the Admins are to be contacted to ask for the removal of the Head Captain and the seating of the new Head Captain. The Admins will of course have the final say. Category:Policy Category:Administration